Double Agent
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Reverse!Canon/Kehidupan mereka mengalami jungkir balik pada malam itu dan mereka jatuh ke dunia penuh fantasi dan kejutan.
1. Chapter 1

Double Agent

A The Mortal Instruments Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare

Warning: Reverse!Canon and Slash

# # #

Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda menari mengikuti hentakan musik seperti halnya para puluhan pedansa lain di lantai _klub__malam_. Bedanya,tarian si gadis tampak luwes sedangkan tarian si pemuda tampak canggung. Gerak tubuh si pemuda seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terbiasa berada di tempat semacam _Pandemonium_, klub malam tempatnya dan sahabat perempuannya menghabiskan waktu saat ini.

Nama kedua remaja tersebut adalah Simon Lewis dan Clary Fray. Mereka berdua sudah lama bersahabat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tak terkecuali akhir pekan. Entah kenapa gadis semanis Clary belum juga mendapatkan kekasih, namun alasan Simon Lewis sudahlah sangat jelas, karena pemuda itu menyukai sahabat perempuannya tersebut. Sayangnya, pemuda berambut ikal dan bermata cokelat tersebut belum berani menyatakan perasaannya.

"Simon!"

Simon merasakan guncangan ringan pada lengannya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ya, Clary?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata tersebut, menyibak rambut pendeknya yang lengket ke dahi.

Ekspresi gadis berambut merah tersebutt ampak tidak yakin, secara tidak sadar juga mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan Simon, sedikit membuat pemuda tersebut meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Simon dengan nada suara sedikit ditinggikan, mencoba mengalahkan suara _speaker_ yang keras."Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mata Clary melirik ke arah gudang belakang. Simon mengikuti tatapan tersebut dan tidak melihat hal aneh apa pun yang bisa membuat seseorang panik atau di mata Simon hanyalah sekumpulan kabel-kabel menganggu dan pintu 'khusus staf'.

"_Well_, Clary, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, aku tidak keberatan kita pulang lebih awal," ujar Simon, diam-diam merasa lega andai hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Jujur, dia sudah merasa cukup sesak berada di tempat itu sekarang.

Tatapan Clary langsung terarah kearahnya. Pandangan mata hijau gadis itu seolah menganggap Simon aneh. Simon hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menunjuk gudang belakang Pandemonium yang memang tidak ada apa-apa, setidaknya di matanya memang demikian.

Clary memutar bola matanya dan melepaskan pengangannya pada lengan Simon. Gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan si pemuda ikal tanpa mengatakan apa pun, menabrak pedansa-pedansa lain dengan tubuh mungilnya dan menghilang ke balik kerumunan.

Simon menghela nafas."_Great_!" umpatnya.

Kesempatan untuk mengajak Clary berduaan dan menyatakan perasaan kepada gadis itu lenyap sudah sekarang. Dengan gusar Simon menarik diri dari lantai dansa dan berjalanke bar, menempatkan dirinya di antara seorang pemuda mexico dan remaja asia berambut pelangi penuh _glitter_.

Setelah memesan _soft drink_, Simon menjelajahkan tatapan matanya mengitari Pandemonium, tepatnya ke arah gudang belakang, berusaha memastikan keberadaan sahabatnya. Hanya saja, saat itu secara tidak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan mata keemasan si pemilik rambut warna-warni yang memandangnya seolah Simon adalah orang bodoh.

"Nak, kau menghalangi pandanganku," kata si pemuda berambut warna-warni. "Sebaiknya kau cari tempat lain atau lebih bagus lagi segera pulang," tambahnya sarkastis.

Mulut Simon agak ternganga mendengar ucapan tersebut. Abaikan panggilan 'nak' tadi, ini pertama kalinya Simon diperlakukan setidak hormat itu. Untuk beberapa detik, pemuda ikal itu membeku sampai dia merasakansebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya.

Simon berjingkat dan menoleh, menatap pemuda mexico yang tengah memandangnya sebal.

"Magnus Bane," ucap si pemuda mexico, tatapan matanya beralih ke arah Magnus, si pemuda dengan rambut pelangi kerlap-kerlip. "Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara dengannya," lanjutnya mendorong badan Simon agak ke belakang, dengan kekuatan yang Simon akui mengejutkan, agar bisa saling bertatap muka dengan Magnus.

Magnus tertawa terhibur. "Raphael Santiago," sebutnya, yang sepertinya adalah nama si pemuda Mexico. "Kau jangan mencoba menghancurkan malam bahagiaku tanpa segala macam urusan sehubungan _Tuan_ Sebastian dengan bertingkah seperti pengasuhku! Atau kuubah kau jadi tikus!" tangan Magnus bergerak kearah Raphael seolah sedang menaburkan sesuatu ke wajah sang pemuda mexico.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya sebuah keheningan yang akhirnya dipecahkan oleh tawa Magnus dan sebuah komentar, "Hanya bercanda," darinya. Raphael dengan kesal menepis tangan Magnus tersebut dan tidak segaja membuat punggung tangannya tergores kuku-kuku Magnus yang memang agak panjang dan meruncing, kalau tidak mau disebut tak manusiawi.

Simon tidak memperhatikan ketika setetes kecil darah Raphael jatuh dari ujung kuku Magnus ke dalam minumannya yang baru saja diantarkan sang bartender, mungkin karena begitu kecilnya tetesan tersebut hingga Simon tidak menyadarinya, dan meneguk segelas _soft drink _tersebut begitu saja. Sepertinya Magnus dan Raphael juga tidak menyadari kejadian tersebut karena mereka masih sibuk bertengkar, tepatnya Raphael marah-marah dan Magnus mengacuhkan kemarahan Raphael dengan melontarkan komentar-komentar menghina.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba saja semua orang terdiam saat sebuah lengking jeritan terdengar, meninggalkan gaung musik memantul sebagai latar. Simon mengenali suara tersebut sebagai milik Clary. Pemuda itu bergegas menuju gudang belakang, asal suara tersebut berasal, bersama beberapa orang lain yang sekedar penasaran, salah satunya adalah penjaga pintu Pandemonium.

Pintu gudang telah terbuka dan Simon segera merangsek masuk ke dalam, merasakan dirinya menabrak sesuatu tapi tak dipedulikannya, dan mendapati sosok Clary yang tengah terduduk seorang diri di lantai dengan wajah pucat penuh horror tertunduk. Segera Simon dekati gadis itu dan memeluknya protektif, mengitarkan pandangan mengelilingi gudang yang kosong. Sepertinya mau tidak mau Simon memang harus memaksa Clary pulang, gadis itu sudah bertingkah aneh sejak tadi, mulai dari perihal simbol aneh yang dilihatnya pada papan nama Pandemonium dan sekarang mengenai masalah ini, seolah berhalusinasi.

Setelah meminta maaf pada penjaga pintu Pandemonium dan pengunjung yang lainnya, Simon setengah menyeret Clary keluar dari klub, tidak melihat sosok Raphael dan Magnus yang tengah memperhatikan dengan awas ke arah mereka berdua. Yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda berkacamata itu hanyalah memulangkah Clary sekarang juga.

Di luar gedung Pandemonium, sebelum Simon sempat memanggil taksi, Clary terlebih dahulu menepis tangan Simon yang memegangi lengannya. Gadis itu berbalik dan balik memegang kedua sisi lengan Simon, wajahnya keras dan menunjukkan kekeras kepalaan si rambut merah.

"Simon, kau _harus _percaya padaku!"

Simon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa pun tadi yang kau lihat, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi," katanya, menaikkan tangan kanan hendak mencoba memanggil taksi lagi.

Clary menarik tangan Simon yang tak sempat terangkat sepenuhnya tersebut. "Aku tahu apa yang kulihat," ujarnya keras kepala. "Aku melihat ketiga orang tersebut membunuh seseorang!"

Simon memejamkan matanya dan menghitung sampai tiga sebelum membuka mata. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang kita pulang dulu, oke?" bujuknya.

Clary menarik tangannya dari tubuh Simon. Gadis itu menggeleng dan berekspresi kecewa. Dia tahu Simon tidak mempercayainya, sahabat lelakinya hanya berusaha menyenangkan perasaan Clary dan segera membawanya pulang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sebuah decakan lidah kesal, Clary berlari pergi. Sekali lagi meninggalkan Simon sendirian, berdiri mematung sampai sosok Clary tak lagi terpantul di bola mata coklatnya.

Ketika Simon baru melangkahkan kaki kanannya, pemuda itu kembali berhenti tanpa sempat melangkahkan sebelah kakinya yang lain. Sesuatu seolah merobek dadanya, atau memang itulah kenyataannya. Karena saat Simon menunduk, dia menatap sebuah tangan berlumuran merah baru saja menembus rongga dadanya. Tangan siapa, Simon tidak tahu. Yang dia ingat setelahnya hanyalah hitam, gelap, dan dingin.

Seorang manusia bernama Simon Lewis baru saja bertemu dengan kematiannya.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Mata sewarna dedaunan menatap pintu masuk Pandemonium yang tertutup. Rambut sewarna benang merah berayun lembut seiring angin berhembus. Clary Fray sedang mengingat sesosok sahabat lelakinya, Simon Lewis, yang menghilang sejak tiga hari lalu. Gadis mungil tersebut menutup kelopak matanya kemudian mencoba memutar kilas balik kejadian di malam Simon menghilang.

**Double Agent**

**A The Mortal Instruments Fanfiction**

**Written by Gokudera J. Vie**

_**The Mortal Instruments**_** Cassandra Clare**

**Warning: Reverse!Canon****, typo(s),**** and Slash**

Clary menari mengikuti irama, membiarkan refleksnya bekerja sementara matanya menjelajah seputar lantai dansa Pandemonium. Kemudian mata gadis itu menangkap sosok pemuda berambut biru elektrik yang dilihatnya di pintu masuk. Kebetulan, sang pemuda juga sedang menatap ke arahnya, membuat harapan Clary sedikit naik.

Hanya saja, sesungguhnya tatapan mata sang pemuda tidaklah jatuh pada sosok Clary, melainkan pada sosok seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih, yang kontras dengan rambut sehitam malamnya, yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dansa. Kali ini kekecewaan Clary yang parameternya naik.

Entah karena penasaran atau bisa juga tertarik dengan kerupawanan sang pemuda dan sang gadis, Clary diam-diam melirik ke arah keduanya. Menyaksikan saat pemuda mendekati si gadis dan keduanya mulai berjalan menuju gudang belakang dengan pintunya berhiaskan label 'khusus staf'. Namun, ketika Clary hendak memalingkan matanya, untuk kembali fokus pada sahabatnya yang sedang berbicara kepadanya, mata Clary menangkap dua sosok lain yang juga menarik perhatiannya.

Salah seorangnya adalah pemuda berambut pirang dengan perawakan bidang. Pemuda pirang berwajah tampan itu mengenakan kaos berlapis rompi, celana jeans, dan sepatu boot pendek. Sementara sosok yang lain adalah pemuda berambut hitam yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada si pirang. Sang pemuda berambut hitam mengenakan setelah serba hitam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, menunjukkan kesan seolah dia adalah gelap dan jika orang tak benar-benar memperhatikan, dia akan melebur menjadi satu dengan bayangan. Tapi, yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian Clary bukanlah penampilan memukau keduanya, meski Clary akui keduanya sangat tampan, melainkan sebuah belati panjang yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh si pemuda pirang dari balik rompinya, sekaligus kenyataan bahwa kedua pemuda tersebut sedang berjalan ke arah gudang belakang 'khusus staf'.

Clary mulai merasa cemas saat sang gadis cantik menoleh ke belakang dan saling bertukar tatapan dengan pemuda pirang. Keduanya saling mengangguk sebelum si gadis dan pasangannya berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang, membiarkan pintu terbuka yang segera di susupi pemuda pirang dan pemuda berambut hitam.

"Simon!" Clary mengguncang lengan Simon, matanya masih awas memperhatikan sang pemuda berambut hitam yang belum menyusul teman pirangnya.

Clary dapat mendengar Simon yang menyebut namanya dengan nada bingung dan cemas. Bukannya merespon, Clary malah menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, karena dia sendiri juga bingung harus memberitahu Simon atau tidak.

Setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Simon sebelum si pemuda berambut hitam ikut masuk ke dalam gudang, Clary melirik tempat khusus staf tersebut, semacam petunjuk untuk Simon. Clary yakin Simon pasti mengerti arti gesturnya sepertinya Simon sedang ingin mengkhianati ekspektasinya malam itu.

Semuanya berakhir buruk setelahnya.

Clary meninggalkan Simon, sendirian menerabas lautan pedansa dan dengan menggebu-gebu mendobrak pintu khusus staf. Gadis itu segera dihadapkan dengan pemandangan si pemuda berambut biru terikat di lantai dengan kaki si gadis tepat menginjak perutnya. Pemuda pirang tengah mengacungkan pedang dengan ujungnya berada di depan muka si pemuda biru elektrik. Sementara si pemuda berambut hitam hanya berdiri siaga di dekat pintu masuk.

Satu kesamaan mereka semua, mereka menatap Clary dengan kaget dan heran, seolah mereka baru saja menyaksikan keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Clary, merangsek maju berusaha menolong si pemuda biru elektrik. Namun, dengan sigap si pemuda berambut hitam menahannya di tempat, memutar kedua lengan gadis berambut merah k e belakang punggung dan Clary bersumpah rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Alec!" tegur pemuda pirang.

Clary meronta meski sia-sia. "Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan teriak!"

"Kau sudah teriak," gumam si gadis cantik bergaun putih terdengar oleh Clary.

"Isabelle!" sekali lagi si pemuda pirang menegur.

Saat itu, entah celah dari mana, si pemuda biru elektrik berhasil melepaskan diri dari ikatan dan balik menyerang, melukai lengan si pemuda pirang dengan cakar-cakar panjang sebelum berusaha kabur lewat ventilasi ruangan. Karena sebelum berhasil mencapai ventilasi, Isabelle mengayunkan cambuknya ke kaki si pemuda biru elektrik dan menyeretnya kembali ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berdebum yang meyakinkan Clary bahwa itu pasti rasanya sakit.

Kemudian di depan mata Clary yang masih tercengang, dia menyaksikan bagaimana Jace mengayunkan belatinya dan menghujam pemuda biru elektrik tepat di jantung. Clary mendengar teriakan, teriakan si pemuda biru beresonansi dengan teriakannya sendiri, sebuah jerit kesakitan bercampur dengan teriakan ngeri.

Pemuda itu menggelepar, kulitnya melepuh dengan cepat seolah dibakar dari dalam, kemudian sebelum hangus dan berubah menjadi abu, dia tertawa dan berkata, "Valentine telah kembali," dengan suara mendesis.

Sementara Clary masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah bingung dan pucat, tiga sekawan di hadapannya segera keluar dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru, tepat saat orang-orang berdatangan ke gudang setelah mendengar jeritan Clary. Dari sudut mata gadis itu, dia melihat bahu Jace yang terluka bertabrakan dengan bahu sahabatnya, Simon. Dia terheran-heran kenapa orang-orang tidak ada yang memperhatikan, tapi terlalu lemah untuk mempersoalkannya.

Setelah tenang, gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan kejadian tersebut pada penjaga pintu. Tapi tak seorang pun percaya, tidak juga Simon. Karena kesal, gadis itu meninggalkan sang pemuda ikal di depan gedung Pandemonium, mengharapkan telpon dari sang sahabat yang meminta maaf keesokan paginya.

Hanya saja, tidak ada esok pagi apalagi sebuah panggilan dari Simon Lewis. Pemuda itu menghilang, tak ada kabar atau jejak, tak jelas hidup matinya. Awalnya orang tua Simon mengira Simon menginap di tempat anggota _band_-nya. Hari kedua Simon tak kunjung pulang, mereka menghubungi Clary. Sampai hari ketiga, barulah hal ini dilaporkan pada polisi.

Semakin memorinya mendekati akhir, Clary merasa perasaan bersalah makin berat. Kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Simon, Clary tahu dia ikut bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula Clary belum sempat meminta maaf kepada Simon atas perlakuan kasarnya malam itu. Benar-benar, Simon telah menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya saat ini.

# # #

"Hei!"

Clary tersentak mendengar seruan tersebut. Sontak gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan menatap mata keemasan seorang Jace Wayland. Clary menyipitkan matanya penuh dengki. Kalau bukan karena pemuda ini dan gerombolannya, mungkin Simon tidak akan menghilang.

"Yaah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi?" ucap Jace, tampak tidak terganggu dengan intensitas kebencian Clary.

Dengan senyum terplester di wajah tampannya, Jace berjalan mendekati Clary dengan langkah ringan. Gadis yang didatangi pun bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti menginginkan penjelasan mengenai malam yang lalu, kan?" Jace berkata dengan nada menyanyi begitu berjarak satu meter dari Clary.

Alis Clary semakin berkerut. "Kau, namamu Jace, kan?" ujar Clary. "Bukankah harusnya kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?"

Jace memasang wajah pura-pura kaget. "Kau tidak mengenalku? Bagian mana dari kesempurnaanku yang luput dari perhatianmu, gadis kecil?"

Belum apa-apa Clary semakin membenci si pemilik rambut pirang.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Jace hingga hanya tersisa jarak sejengkal di antara mereka. Melotot ganas pada Jace yang lebih tinggi darinya dan ujung jari telunjuk menusuk dada Jace yang bidang.

"Kau dengarkan aku!" desis Clary. "Aku tidak tahu kau siapa atau makhluk apa dirimu itu, tapi gara-gara kau sahabatku menghilang."

Jace memiringkan kepalanya, seolah berpikir. "Aku tidak ingat melenyapkan sahabatmu," katanya masih dengan bercanda. Tapi kemudian tatapan jahil pemuda itu berubah tajam, dan dia berkata, "ataukah pemuda yang kulenyapkan kemarin itu memang sahabatmu? Apa kau komplotan Valentine?"

Refleks, Clary mundur selangkah, kalah oleh intimidasi tatapan Jace yang bagaikan hewan buas. Gadis itu menelan ludah gugup sebelum menyiapkan keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda tidak stabil di hadapannya. Karena sepertinya jika salah langkah sedikit saja maka lehernya yang jadi korban.

"Yang aku ingat adalah kau bertabrakan dengannya saat keluar dari gudang," gumam Clary pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Jace.

Jace mencoba mengingat. "Maaf, aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Kurasa sahabatmu memang manusia biasa kalau begitu, _sangat _biasa malahan, karena aku tidak dapat teringat sebutir pasir pun tentangnya."

Clary menggertakkan giginya. Semakin dia bicara dengan Jace, kesabarannya yang seluas samudra semakin menguap menjadi genangan air.

"Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan kenapa _hanya _aku yang dapat melihatmu dan teman-temanmu?"

Jace terdiam sejenak sebelum menaikkan sebelah tangannya, menunjukkan tato yang tercetak di atas kulitnya yang tidak tertutup lengan jaket. "Kau tahu apa ini, gadis kecil?" tanyanya tanpa nada humor sedikit pun, membuat Clary tidak bisa protes terhadap panggilan 'gadis kecil' yang dilontarkan si pemuda pirang.

Clary menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bukannya hanya tato biasa?"

Jace mendengus, antara tertawa dan mengejek, dan menurunkan lengannya. "Apakah kau percaya dunia gaib? Peri? Iblis? Vampir?"

"Mereka hanya dongeng," jawab Clary, mulai bertanya-tanya kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

Tatapan Jace menyipit ke arah Clary, berjalan mendekat, mengangkat tangannya dan menyelipkan helai rambut kemerahan Clary ke balik telinga gadis itu. Entah bagaimana Clary tidak bisa mundur atau menyentak tangan Jace, gadis itu terpaku.

"Kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus belajar percaya," kata Jace dengan nada suara rendah. "Karena kau, Clary Fray, adalah bagian dari dunia itu. Kau sama sepertiku. Kau... adalah Pemburu Bayangan."

To Be Continued


End file.
